Things Change
by USUK-PruCan00912
Summary: Arther Kirkland is a 32 year old newly divorced singel father just trying to get by, but what happens when things change and he runs into an old love, Alfred Jones who is also struggling with an even harder life? USUK past FrUK. don't like dont read. rated T for swearing and slight drug use. later chapters in progress
1. Chapter 1

spiffy- hey everybody welcome to my new story( first hetalia fic )

pairing USUK - had to live up to the name

rating-T for swearing

...

PROLOG

...

"Alfred, Alfred I-I got in!" Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones's boyfriend of three years came running down the halls of the now emptied school. The two boys had been going out since their Sophmore year at Hetalia High, when Arthur had gotten close enough he pulled the American in to a huge hug, leaving the taller blonde stunned.

"Hey Artie," Alfred said trying to gather his thought, "Wait, got in to what?" he asked as he and Arthur walked through the deserted school, they had detention for 'inappropriate behavior', to the just as deserted parking in the back of the large building.

"Huh? Oh right, I got a scholarship to study abroad in England for a year!" As the words left Arthur's mouth, Alfred became even more stunned, "Isn't this great? I'll get to see my family again!" Arther looked up at his boyfriend for an answer, but Alfred stayed silent.

He didn't remember the other saying anything about applying for a scholarship to England, hell he hadn't even known that Arthur even decided that he was going to an actual college. He had thought they had planned on going to the state college and living together in a small apartment, but he defiantly didn't remember hearing about England.

_Maybe it's his way of saying we should break-up_. The American blonde thought to himself for a moment before deciding that he shouldn't just jump the gun.

As they slowly, and quite awkwardly,made their way through the long halls, which seemed longer than they actually were to the Alfred, to the young American's car Arthur could feel the tension growing between the two blondes, so when they finally got into the vehicle he asked again: "Alfred, are you okay?" the older boy was honestly worried that he had upset Alfred.

After a minute of not speaking Alfred snapped, "What the hell Art? When were you planning on telling me that you were moving to fucking England? I mean seriously I thought we were in a relationship, I thought there were 'spose to be no secrets between us, God I thought you cared about me."

Now it was Arthur's turn to get angry, "Bloody hell Alfred, I told you about the application less than week ago," The young Englishman had a look of disgust of his face at his boyfriend's lack of attention, "And the could you even think for a minute that I don't care about you?" His look of distaste was replaced with one of hurt. Arthur had really thought that Alfred knew how the other felt about him.

"Arthur, if you really cared about me you wouldn't move half way across the world just to get away from me." The English boy couldn't believe what the was hearing, Alfred literally that Arther was leaving to get away from him.

Arthur threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "You self-center arse! Do you honestly think I would go through the trouble of moving across the ocean to leave you?" The older teen knew that the other was a bit of an air-head but he didn't think that he was a total imbecile, "I'm moving away for school Alfred and I promise with all my heart that I'll be back within a year." he said trying to get Alfred to under stand.

"Well shit Artie, can't you just stay here and go back for important stuff. What can you learn there that you can't learn here?" He obviously didn't understand why the other boy would want the goto school out of the country, Alfred couldn't understand why anybody would want to leave America.

The more Alfred talked the more frustrated Arthur got, all he really wanted was for Alfred to accept his decision and not make such a fuss over it.

_It's not like I told the git that we were over._

"Alfred," the British teen's voice was pleading for the other to understand, "The reason this is such a big deal for me is- well it's just that- um, Alfred I just really miss my family, I know they sent me here because I was such a problem back then but I honestly truly miss them." There were noticeable tears forming at the corner of Arthur's watery green eyes, he quickly wiped them away before they had a chance to fall.

"Art I get that you miss them but I still don't want you to leave." He said as he crossed his arms as if signaling that this conversation was over, but Arthur was having not of that and he finally lost it.

"God dammit you fucking arse I'm going to that bloody school whether you like it or not!" The young Brit's voice rang through the still motionless car.

unfortunately neither of them felt like backing down, both of the two blondes were getting extremely annoyed with each other. The giant cloud of hostility in the air lead to Alfred saying:

"Arthur Kirkland if you go to that fuckin' school I swear to God, or who ever it is up there, that if you go to England you will no longer have me to call your boyfriend." After the words were spoken Alfred knew that he couldn't take them back.

This time Arthur didn't hold back the tears, he couldn't handle this anymore and without saying another word he turned his back on the American and opened the door to the car that had still had yet to be removed from the highschool parking lot. He was half way out the door when his left arm was gently grabbed by his used to be boyfriend, who was pleading with him not to leave.

"Please, please don't do the Art. I need you, please don't do this to me man. Please Arthur I love you don't walk away from this,from us". Arthur could see a look of sincerity in Alfred's eyes, but he didn't care.

The Englishman felt a burning sensation of rage wash through him, "How dare you tell me that you actually love me? Like the second you say that I'll give up all of my dreams of seeing my family again. Worst of all how can you just throw those words around, words that would have at one point ment the world to me, words that now mean next to nothing to me. So fuck you Mr. Alfred F. Jones I'm going to England whether you like it or not and we're over. I don't want you to speak to me, text me, email me, or call me ever! You are absolutely the worst human being I have ever ment, I-I-I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" he screeched, his voice echoing out through the thankfully empty parking lot.

Arthur yanked his arm out of Alfred's grip, which had greatly loosened during his little speech, and slammed the car door and stomped away refusing to look back.

Alfred sat in his now lonely car for five minuets trying to process what had just happened, when he recalled Arthur saying that they were through. Realizing that there was no possible way that the older blonde hair, green-eyed boy would ever take him back now, Alfred did something he hadn't done in a while, he cried, he sat there and cried until his younger brother texted him that the had to get home.

That day was the last day of Alfred F. Jones's and Arthur Kirkland's happiness for a very long time.

...

spiffy- wow i only ment this to be a quick little prolog to my actual story its longer that i ment it to be

Alfred- please review if spiffy gets 7 reviews she'll post the next chapter on Jan. 21 so please review


	2. Chapter 2

spiffy- wow! thanks for all of those who have faved,reviewed, and are following my story:) I'm glad you all like it. An I'll try to work on my grammar and spelling. If someone tells me how this beta thing works and would like to beta this I would be so happy.

Alfred and pretty much all his friends are ooc

and thanks to alguien22792 for pointing out my mistake.

well on with the story

...

15 years later

...

Arthur, now a single father and in his early thirties, started his day like any other: he woke up at exactly 5:45, made breakfast, well to be exact he pored milk over some cereal, and at six o'clock went to go wake up his young six-year-old son, Peter. Though it may not look like it, Arthur's life was not what most would describe as calm or easy, no, after having to drop out of college due to not being able to pay tuition and having to move back to America, he ended up working at his current low-paying job as a language arts teacher at a nearby highschool,which surprisingly he did not need a college education to get the job. Arthur was currently living in a small under-furnished two bedroom appartement struggling to pay rent. He also, unfortunately, had just been recently divorced after seven years of marriage, though he doesn't really like to talk about it.

_Can't believe that bloody frog left me, after I gave him seven years of my life, for some fucking Canadian he ment in a god damned bar! And has the nerve to tell me that he's better in bed. I swear if it wasn't for him being Peter's father I would have shoved my bloody foot up his arse. That good for nothing frog fuckin-_

Arthur was brought out of his internal ranting by the voice of Peter, who apparently had been trying to get his attention for a good five minutes.

"Huh? Sorry Peter what was that?" He bent down to come face to face with his son.

Peter just rolled his eyes and said "Papa called saying that he wanted me to come back home," no longer even bothering to make eye contact with this dad because he knew that he would be pissed about the intentions of this papa's sudden request, so he turned his attention to his slightly soggy bowl of cereal before replying, "He said something about getting some bonding time with daddy Matthew."

The Englishman nearly choked at the term 'daddy Matthew'. "Oh," it was the only thing he could manage to say, "Did Francis- I mean your father tell you to call him that?" Arthur had forgotten that, for some odd reason, it bothered his son when he called his father, Francis, in front of him.

"Yeah, but Matt said if it made me feel more comfortable to just call him whatever I wanted." And with that the oh so interesting conversation was over.

"Well," Arthur said trying to start an actual conversation with his son and at the same time trying to avoid the topic of Francis and his new boyfriend, "At least you get to go back to school tomorrow." Peter had supposedly been suspended for hitting a boy who said his family was 'weird'. unfortunately for both Arthur and Francis, Peter was at that age where he wondered why he didn't have a mom and everyone else did. Though they'd try to explain to him that he had a mom but she didn't live with them, Peter would still ask if he could have the chance to meet her.

"Yeah I guess, but I still don't see why people made such a big deal. They're all a bunch of jerks!" Peter had crossed his arm and kept his gaze on a nearby wall, a trait he had picked up from his dad

Arthur sighed, "Peter you know yo-" he was interrupted by the obnoxious sound of the door being knocked in some random fashion. He got up to answer but the door opened before he had a chance.

"Francis why do insist on knocking if you have a key?" he asked as he watched the Frenchman look around the small two-bedroom apartment with a look of distaste.

"Simple, because I know it annoys you" the other man said arrogantly, making sure he ruffled Arthur's hair as he walked by hoping to agitate the man further.

After the divorce Francis and Arthur hadn't really been on, what some would say, good terms. To be exact they were now bitter enemies. Though they had always, even from the start, had a type of love hate relationship, but it mostly settled on hate.

Peter had turned his head to see who was at the door and to his joy it was his papa and Matthew, who Arthur had yet to notice, "Papa!" the young boy exclaimed as he ran to go give the taller man a hug.

The sight had mad the British man a little disappointed, it wasn't even that he hadn't seen the man in a long time matter of fact Peter only spends every other weekend with his dad, Arthur. Peter actually lives with Francis.

"Stupide, ingrat, bâtard britannique" Francis mumbled to himself before he squatted on the ground to return his son's hug. "Hello Peter, did you miss your papa?"

"Oui Papa" Arthur as a little shocked, he hadn't known that Peter knew French.

_Great now he's even closer to that French bastard._

/

They sat around and talked for a while, well Matthew just sat there Arthur still hadn't noticed his presence. Arthur had tuned out for a minute, but was brought back to his surroundings just in time to notice that Francis, Matthew and Peter were getting up to leave.

Arthur walked the trio to the door before saying goodbye to his son. He was prevented from closing the door when a a foot skillfully wedged its way in.

"Just because it doesn't look like it doesn't mean I don't have a life to get back to Francis so if you don't mind." The large eyebrow man said before he realized it wasn't Francis at the door but the somewhat young Canadian,

I think his name's Matthew.

Mathew sighed before saying, "Look I know you don't like me very much," The older man had to strain his ears to hear the boy because the more nervous Matthew got the quieter he got, "But I think that for Peter and Francis's sake we at least try to be friends."

This surprised Arthur for two reasons: One he didn't even know the other was here and second because he didn't realize that Matthew cared so much for Peter.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't mean to come of so inhospitable. I do hope we could be friends in the future."

/

By the time everyone had left Arthur was exhausted he went to go make some tea when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Francis giving him an embarrassed smile before he ran past the shorter man and grabbed his key of the coffee table. When he left Arthur smiled to himself

_Somethings never change_.

...

Now Alfred's story isn't quite like Arthur's, he isn't some single father, nor has he ever been married. No, Alfred is a thirty-two year old man who, like most people peaked in highschool and then became one of the many nobodies in society.

He's currently unemployed, living in a rundown three-bedroom apartment with his best friends, Kiku Honda and Ivan Braginski. They're both pretty much cool with Alfred being gay and what not, kind of like a 'don't ask don't tell' policy. As long as Alfred didn't ask what was up with all the random amounts of marijuana around the apartment that seemed to accumulated around Ivan, Ivan wouldn't ask who the random guy that brought back at least once a week was.

Alfred's day was also not as organized as Arthur, in fact it could barely be considered semi-organized. Due to their low money standards his breakfast consist of a strawberry pop tart and half a pack of cheap cigarettes. He walked to the room which served as a living room to grab his laptop, probably one of the most expensive thing he owns, when he opened it and logged on he came face to face, well face to screen, with some type of weird Asian porn. After keeping himself from gagging, he stomped into his Japanese friend's room where he was playing some type of horror game or what ever.

"God dammit Kiku!" Alfred yelled to get the other man's attention,"Could you not watch your porn on my laptop, and if you do could you at least exit out of the site?"

Instead of receiving an intelligent response Alfred received a mouthful of Japanese curse words when Kiku's virtual character died due to Alfred walking in front of the screen.

"You're in America learn to speak American." he said as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Kiku responded with his middle finger.

/

There wasn't much to do at the three men's tiny apartment. Most of their stuff was broken or taken away by some repo men. They don't have the money to go out and buy more stuff, hell they couldn't even afford an apartment that was up to code. None of them would really find jobs either, since none of them really have a college education, well Ivan went to college for about half a year before dropping out due to the fact it was a wast of his time. Kiku doesn't even have a highschool education he came to this country illegally when he was fourteen. Alfred, well lets just say that after he and Arthur split things were kind of rough for him, he pretty much gave up on school all together and didn't even bother applying to that state college.

After Arthur left for England Alfred became what most would refer to as a man-whore, sleeping with any guy that was willing. His parents, who finally just couldn't deal with him anymore, decided that it would be a great idea to give him $200 and a suitcase full of close and send him to New York. Some people might think this is a terrible thing to do to a kid but technically he was eighteen to it wasn't child abandonment.

About a week after being dropped in New York, Alfred met Ivan, who seemed friendly and bat-shit crazy at the same time. They became friends when Ivan couldn't pay back his dealer and Alfred gave him the money he needed.

A month later he met Kiku, who was working at a Chinese restaurant for some guy named Yao Wang was fired from his job for selling porn to some of the male costumers.

None of them having enough money to rent their own apartment the all had decided to split the cost and live together, though it took a lot of convincing the landlord that they all weren't in some kind of three-way relationship. Even thought Alfred still jokes about it just the thought of it makes both Kiku and Ivan want to gag.

_Couldn't I have made for richer friends._ Alfred thought.

/

"Hey Ivan~," Alfred walked in to the Russian's room, where Ivan was siting on his bed and staring blankly at he wall, and sat down right on the taller man's lap like it was the most normal thing to do,"Do ya mind if I borrow your car?" he asked in the most innocent voice he could manage.

Ivan look down at the smaller American that had seated himself in his lap and asked, "But you have your own car, da. Why do you need mine?" Ivan wasn't a big fan of people using is car, he would most defiantly be sent to jail, again, for the amount of cocaine and marijuana he has hidden in there.

"Correction the state has my car, I kinda got it repo-ed," he laughed as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "And I need your's because I feel like making a new 'friend' and the bar downtown."

They had both known that by 'friend' he ment 'random guy that I'm gonna hook up with in the restroom' .

Ivan sighed, "I guess I could let you borrow it for the night," He paused lifting Alfred of him and setting him on to the bed next to him, "But if I find anything taken, I will force feed you a bowl of glass, okay?" he said with that creepy child-like smile that Alfred had gotten used to. Though the first time he had seen it he nearly pissed himself.

"Thanks man," he said before kissing Ivan's cheek because he knew it grosses him out.

The large Russian wiped his cheek and then shot a glare at the annoying American.

Alfred left skipping out of the apartment singing, "I'm gonna get some sexin' tonight I'm gonna get some sexin' tonight, I'm gonna get some sexin' tonight, I'm gonna get some sexin' tonight."

When he left Ivan rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the slowly pealing wall.

_Some things never change_, and with that he got up to go see what Kiku was doing.

...

spiffy- yeah i think this is the longest chapter to a story i have ever written.. I'm so proud *wipes away tears* anyway if any of you guys have any suggestions on how Alfred and Arthur should meet feel free to tell me

Stupid,ungrateful,British bastard* though I don't fully trust google translate please if you know tell me if I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

spiffy- gosh I feel like I haven't updated in forever, I was already starting to have writer's withdraw XD

oh well enjoy the fic

...

Alfred couldn't remember anything of the previous night, hell he didn't even notice the other person in his bed. The only thing in the room to clue him in on what had happened was the opened bottle of lube and the several used condoms scattered across his somewhat small room.

"Heh, at least I scored." The not so young American got up and stretched wincing at the pain coming from his lower back. He groaned in mild surprise do to the fact that he hadn't had the pleasure of 'bottoming' in a while, not that he had a preference. He enjoyed both very much.

Around this time was when "Mr. Mystery Man" decided to make him self noticed. Hearing the sound of someone waking up Alfred turned to face the person.

"Well good morning sunshine." He said to the awakening figure, a young blonde male who looked like the poster boy for tusundre.

"Damn if I end up here anymore I'll end up having to pay rent." the younger man groaned jokingly. Upon hearing his voice Alfred knew who it was, Vash Zwingli, a twenty-two year-old Swiss man who Alfred had the pleasure of meeting a few years back. Though he can be a bit uptight, but over all great company.(AN/ haha I bet you thought it was Arthur)

"Now now, would that be such a bad thing?" They both had the mutual agreement to not date, just the casual, hot, erotic sex. Alfred thought of Vash as a kind of brother, well scratch that he wouldn't have sex with his bro, though he had gotten to seconde base with his half-brother, but back to original point he and Vlash were good friends.

"Well aren't you sweet," he said sarcastically ,"But I really need to get to work its," he got up from the surprisingly comfortable bed and grabbed his discarded pants, that had somehow made their way hanging up from the top of the door, and pulled the phone out of the pocket, "Shit! Eh! How is it already 11:15? Sorry Alf I really need to get to work."

Alfred just lazily smiled, Vash almost always over slept when he ended up at the other man's apartment. The Swiss was currently trying, and failing, to get what he thought were his pants back on in record time.

"You do know that those are my pants right? I mean if you want to were 'em that badly you could have just asked." Alfred said teasingly

The younger male looked at Alfred, clearly unamused do to the fact he was in a hurry, "Real mature Alfred, real mature." Even though he was like ten years older than Vash, the American certainly never acted like it. In fact he acted like he was still in highschool, which to most people isn't the most attractive behavior hence why he hasn't had an actual boyfriend since, well since Arthur.

It's not like he was unattractive or anything he didn't even look thirty, well except for the one or two grey hairs that he refuses to acknowledge. Besides that he's quite the catch. It's just that most people wouldn't want to date a thirty-two year old man-child. Not that it bothered Alfred he didn't mind the casual hook ups, or the random one night stand, nor the fact that he probably has an STD or two,_ I probably should go get that checked._

/

A little after Vash had left, Alfred had no clue about what he was going to do. He didn't really have much friends, actual friends not casual hook ups. Ivan and Kiku were pretty good people, well as good as a drug addict/dealer and an illegal alien can get.

He looked down at the watch that he for some reason was wearing, _When the hell did I buy a watch?_, noticing that it was still fairly early in the day he decided to go on a walk to clear his mind. Mind you that he hasn't actually been out of the apartment during the day in quite a while, it had something to do with Ivan not wanting people to recognize him as Ivan's friend, _Dude really needs to cut back on the weed_.

After puting on some clean clothes, well in this case ones that didn't reek of sex, he grabbed his set of keys and walked out the door.

Outside on the front of the door he saw what looked like an eviction notice. Though he wasn't too surprised on seeing this but he was still very pissed about the fact that he, and his friends, were not technically homeless. _Just great, just fucking great_. Shoving the notice into the pocket of the jacket he had chosen to wear today, he walked down the hallway to the elevator so he could get out of the now unwelcoming building.

When he was outside, after being momentarily blinded by the bright sun, he found himself just wandering around. Just because he's lived there for about fifteen years doesn't mean he knows the place like the back of his hand, New York was a fucking big place.

Deciding that a park was his safest bet Alfred chose to go there. After asking several people for directions he finally made it to his destination. The park was full of people of all kinds and ages, young, old, young people who acted old, old people that dressed, or at least tried, young.

Too busy admiring his surroundings Alfred didn't notice that he was about to run into the little boy who looked to be playing with his father, until it was too late.

"Shit!" Alfred had nearly tripped over the young boy that for some odd reason reminded him of someone he used to know.

"Oh my gosh Peter are you okay?," the young man had bent down to aid what Alfred had thought was his son, after making sure the boy was perfectly fine the man redirected his gaze to he American before saying, "Excuse me sir I think an adult like you would know not he swear in front of a child." the voice probably belonged to the father of the boy, but for some reason the voice sounded familiar so he looked up from the ground that he hadn't realized he was sitting on for quite a while.

"Oh hey Mattie," Alfred said in actual surprise, "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?"

Matthew, who was more shocked that Alfred, looked like he was about to have a stroke, not that he was really old enough to have one. The last time the two men had seen each other was the night before their parents chose to send their poor son to New York to fend for himself.

"Um hey Al, oh and he's not my actual kid he-" the young Canadian was cut off by the voice of this French boyfriend.

"Mon amor, Peter are you okay?" the French man took a look at Alfred and then said, "And who might you be?"

"Yeah do you know Mat?" the voice had come from the young boy who the blue-eyed American had come to know as Peter.

Before he had a chance to utter a word Matthew responded for him, "Oh sweetie this his my half-brother Alfred, the one I've told you about,"

Unfortunately Matthew didn't have time to notice his mistake when Francis's gaze suddenly hardened, hoping that he was mistaken he asked what to most would be a simple question:

"Is he the Alfred that Arthur had talked about?" Alfred couldn't understand why the name felt so familiar to him, Maybe and old friend?

Looking at his feet the now unhappy Canadian replied with a quiet 'yes', though only those that had known him for a long time, and were used to the quiet man, would be able to hear.

Without second thought Francis's fist collided with Alfred's unsuspecting face. His last thoughts before he blacked out were: Oh that Arthur.

...

spiffy-wow this chapter took forever to do. the next chapter will be Arthur's side of the day. I honestly don't know why I put Switzerland in this o_o

help- um hey I know you guys are probably annoyed with me asking for suggestions but I would like your help on deciding of what the third pairing should be

hopefully the next chapter will be out soon


	4. Chapter 4

spiffy- um yeah i know it's been a while (or like forever) but i got into some trouble so im kinda on laptop probation

i know you all are wondering why francis punched the shit out of alfred... so on with the fic.

...

Arthur had yet to find out what had happened at the park, around the time that Alfred had been hit Arthur had decided to make himself some tea. His day had gone by very slowly, even slow for a weekend. The British man didn't have much friends, or even acquaintances for that matter. When he was younger most of the kids would pick on him for talking to his fairy and unicorn friends. Some days he would occasionally have a drink or two with Antonio Carriedo, a Spaniard he met before dropping out of college, and his boyfriend Lovino Vargas, an Italian who desperately needed some anger management classes. But to Arthur these didn't really count as friends.

On the days he actually left the apartment he would just walk around the corner to the nearby coffee shop, though he had never quite gotten used to the taste of coffee. If some one made a documentary on this man the only conclusion you would possibly make, if any, that he was pretty much a loner. He had always been, especially after the divorce.

"I guess not much worse could happen in my life." was always the thing he would say to himself if he was in a particularly hard time, though usually prior to saying this something worse would always find away to ruin his day further.

Arthur was awakened from his little pity party by the sound of the phone. He was half tempted to not even bother answering it. _Probably some telemarketer, _but he got up anyway wanting to hear someone's voice. As he picked up the phone and muttered a less than friendly 'Hello' he could tell that the voice on the other line was or had been panicking.

"Hello? Um Arthur do you think you could, uh, come down to the police station and pick up Peter?" Arthur imediently recognized the voce as belonging to Matthew.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he was defiantly not happy with what was going on, even if he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, you see Francis was kind of arrested for assault and they won't let me take Peter since legally I'm not his guardian." Matthew had started to get quieter the more the spoke, usually out of nervousness.

Arthur sighed, he told the younger Canadian man that he was on his way. _Damn frog couldn't you have done something less stupid during your free time? _He grabbed his keys and was out he door in record time.

/

By the time he had made it their he noticed Francis sitting in the uncomfortable looking chairs glaring at the man beside him who seemed to be holding a bag of ice over a very swollen eye. Arthur couldn't put his finger on it but for some peculiar reason that man looked very familiar, just looking at him for some reason sent a wave of pain through the green-eyed man, not physical pain but deeply embedded emotional pain. He pushed it aside for a moment to yell at Francis for being a complete idiot.

"Jesus Francis what the fuck where you thinking!" the way he had said it made it noticable the everyone that it was not a question, but the French man answered anyway.

"But mon chere I was but simply keeping a promise, and a French man always keeps his word, no?"

Arthur was livid he had no clue what the other man was saying, "What the bloody hell are you going on about you git? When did you ever promise to just go out and punch the shit out of some random stranger?!". Nearly everyone at the station was looking at the group of people, though most were looking from Arthur to Francis and then back to Arthur.

The man who had been holding the ice pack against his face removed said ice pack and looked up to meet Arthur's eyes, but the other man was too busy yelling at Francis for injuring someone for no reason and being a bad influence on Peter, who still had no clue what was going on.

"Artie calm down." Arthur froze there had been only one person who had ever called him that. He jerked his head from Francis to face the other man,who was reaching out to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Alfred?" Arthur wasn't sure why he asked he was almost positive that it was the American he had known for so long.

"Um, yeah uh hey Arthur." the whole room was engulfed in an awkward aura that seemed to come from the two blondes standing in the middle of the room.

And then it hit him (no pun intended) at that moment Arthur had just realized what promise the unreliable French man was babling about.

~Flashback~

Arthur was a eight-teen year-old young man sitting all alone in a bar, since no one had bothered to card him. It had been a week since the dramatic break up between him and Alfred, but the young blonde was still distraunt over it.

Francis Bonefroy, a twenty-six year-old French man who was for some odd reason intrigued with the young man with the large eye-brows. Seeing that the other man was getting up to leave, and not wanting his prey to get away, Francis decided to make his move.

"Hello mon chere, what is someone as beautiful as you doing in a rundown place like this?" Arthur couldn't bring himself to insult the annoying man. Francis noticed the sad look in the other's eyes, now Francis being the true gentleman he was (this is total crap) decided that he would ask this man what was wrong.

"Though this is against my normal standards but, whatisyournameandwhatiswrong ?" He said so fast that at the end he was slightly out of breath.

Arthur was surprised at how this man that he had never met was being so forward, but he answered anyway, "Um my name is Arthur Kirkland, and um well, you'll probably thing this isn't a good reason to get all upset about but my boyfriend, well ex- boyfriend A-A-Alfred," the memory of the man he once cared for sent a slight shiver to go though him causing him to stutter,"and I, well you get the idea."

"How about this if I ever have the displeasure of meeting this 'Alfred' I'll make sure he regrets whatever it was he did to you, okay?" Now he knew that he probably would never meet this man, but he thought it better to reassure this poor guy.

Arthur felt a small smile form on his face,"Promise?" he also knew that the man he had just met would never meet Alfred and if he did he wouldn't know it was him, but he still found comfort in the words.

"Promise" and with that Francis and Arthur left the dingy bar.

~End of Flashback~

Arthur feeling angry, and very confused with all the voices in his head telling him what to do, he did the only thing he thought reasonable, he brought his hand back and slapped the American right across is face. Not he most adult thing to do but it was all he could think of.

Everyone in the police station was staring in absolute shock. Though they were mostly interested because of the drama.

After regaining his composer the British man turned away from Alfred,"Now, I believe I came here to take my son home," and with that Arthur and Peter,who was now even more confused than ever, left. Leaving everyone else to wonder what the hell had just happened.

...

spiffy- there i hope that answered all you questions. damn that was intense ( ha only if my life was this interesting)

y'all know the drill... if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear.

till next time, spiffy


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiffy- omg it has been forever sorry for the long update ( too busy stalking Gerard Way ) also the word thingy i had on my computer didn't work with this site so i had to download a new word processor... i hope yall don't hate me now **

...

Everyone at the station was in shock, well mostly Alfred who was probably more clueless than Peter, it wasn't until an officer at the station decided to break the silence.

"Now I'm not very sure what had happened but either went through a break up...but judging by the looks of the room," the officer said as he looked over to were Francis and Matthew were sitting and noticed that Matthew had seated himself on Francis's lap, and then looking at Alfred's shirt which coincidentally said 'Your Boyfriend Wants Me'(A.N. I've seen this shirt before so it is real), "I'm pretty sure your his ex or something along those lines."

"Huh? What? Oh yeah he's my ex." Alfred said still a little dazed about what had happened. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that Arthur had remembered him all these years or if he should be disappointed that the other man still held a grudge against him.

_I mean come on I was eighteen he can't still be mad at me!_

"Okay hold up one second I get that Arthur is mad at Alfred," said Matthew who hadn't been caught up on all the drama asked from his seat on Francis's lap, "but what did he do to piss him off so much?"

Everyone had awaked from their dazed states of confusion to look over to the blonde Canadian. Half the people their, who by no means were welcomed into this not so private conversation, had also wondered this but were too afraid to vocalize their questions.

Alfred, who was defiantly not the most trilled to tell his baby bro, even if he isn't fully related to him, how he failed at a love life. It wasn't that the American didn't have any remorse towards Arthur it was just that he, unlike some people (Arthur), decided to move on from the past. He couldn't control what went on in the world albeit he could have not been such a dick to the man.

"Um hello, anybody gonna answer me?" Matthew said waving his hands around like it actually had any affect, which it didn't. The awkward tension in the room almost seemed unbearable, the French man had still yet to make eye contact with the younger American and also had yet to answer his Canadian boyfriend. Alfred was trying, and failing, to avoid having to answer the question while simultaneously trying to figure out his not so peachy life. While poor forgotten Matthew just sat their on his lover's lap fuming over how no one was paying him any attention.

During the time it took all the men to awkwardly look from one another and then to the ground the officer who had taken Alfred in had waked back to the area where the three blondes were, "Well since Mr. Bonefroy decided not to press charges you three are free to go." the American couldn't have been more relieved if you had told him he hadn't had any STDs , _which I still need to get checked for._

_..._

After about a half an hour of silence Matthew had decided to ask Alfred: "Hey Al would you like to come to lunch with Francis and I?" This question resulted in an uncommonly hard glare from the man who Alfred had come to know as Francis, but not wanting to turn down a free meal the American had agreed to the man's offer.

As they all were waking back to the car, yes Matthew had also asked if Alfred wanted to ride with them and also not wanting to turn down a free ride the American had once again said yes, Francis had pulled the somewhat obnoxious blonde to the side and whispered to him saying:

" If I ever find out of you hurting Arthur like that ever again you will not live to eat another hamburger my pudgy friend." after saying what he needed the French man had went over to take hold of his boyfriend's hand, not that the younger of the three had minded.

Alfred was walking slightly behind the two other men and was reflecting on what he was told, _Am I really pudgy?_ the man looked around himself feeling a little insecure, again it wasn't that he as in any bad condition but after living on the cheapest things you could afford for fifteen years, which so happened to be McDonald's dollar menu, your bound to put on a little weight. Not that it had any affect on his love life, _Which is above average for someone my age, _He thought to himself in hopes of boosting his spirits.

About fourteen minutes later the trio had made it to the car, they would have made it there sooner if Alfred hadn't had to go an ask for some random guy's number, by the way the guy was straight.

"Dude!," the American exclaimed in utter disappointment as he got into the passenger seat, he had called shotgun... much to Francis's disliking, "I thought he was totally checking me out!", not being as used to being rejected Alfred began to sulk.

"Well Al not every guy you meet is gay." Matthew said in attempt of calming his brother down.

immediately after hearing the words 'meet' and 'guy' in the same sentence Alfred felt him self compiled, as in almost forced, to ask: "Sooooo how did you two meet anyway?" an eerie silence seemed to fill the car, not that the burger loving American cared.

Matthew and Francis didn't really like to talk about how they met. Especially since one its very embarrassing on Matthew's part and second not the most gentlemanly thing on Francis's part. The Canadian man was just about to tell his brother to forget about it until his French lover cut him of by, against his boyfriend's wishes, going into full detail on how they met in order to shut the annoying American up.

"Well lets see it was about eleven months ago..."

~Flashback~

A middle aged French man walking down the grimy streets of New York wearing what appeared to be an expensive suite and holding in his hand a single red rose isn't one of the most common sites, but after having an incredibly hard fight with his husband of six years, _Six years too many,_ the man though ruefully to himself, he felt as though he needed a break.

It wasn't even his fault, this time, usually he would do something to make the other man angry and he would ignore him for an hour and then the would have..., but this time was different. This time Francis was thinking of ending this painful relationship.

It was his and Arthur's anniversary and all the Francis wanted to do was take the young man out to diner, but the British man had gotten quite pissed at the fact they had agreed to nothing expensive and flipped out. So here he was a forty something year old Francis Bonefroy walking around in New York all alone. And as if the sky was telling him that they hated him as well, it started to rain.

...

Now lets see I think it was about four buildings down where a young, and drunk, Canadian man who went by the name Matthew William, was being kicked out of yet another bar that night for starting yet another fight. Except in this one he had sworn that it was the other guy who had started it, though every other person there had said that Matthew had thrown the first punch.

It wasn't that he wasn't a violent person, no it was just that alcohol brings out he person he wished he could be. Some one who wouldn't take crap from anybody. Unfortunately that's how he ended up outside of the bar he was previously inside of being lectured by his good friend Gilbert Beilschmidt, who happened to be the owner this fine facility.

"Okay birdie you know the drill," Gilbert had his hands on his hips as if that made him even for in control.

"Yeah yeah I know, 'You don't have to go home but you can't stay here, don't drink 'n drive, and other stuff that I'm sure are very unreasonable," he had said all this in a very forced and fake German accent. He used this in attempt to annoy his German friend.

Gilbert sighed, he really hated it when Matthew got drunk like this. He had noticed that the Canadian had started to sway and rushed to hold the man steady. "Mien Gott birdie how much did you drink? Do you need a ride home?" the self proclaimed Prussian had no clue what to do usually Matthew wasn't this bad. It wasn't until he saw a pretty clean looking man walking there way.

"Hey sir! My awesomeness needs your assistance." Gilbert said using one are to hold up the drunken man and the other to flag down the French looking man.

Francis had looked up and saw a man with white hair and shocking red eyes trying to get his attention, _Well this is an unusual sight... I guess I could trouble myself as to see what this man wants_. He made his way over towards the man with some caution, it wasn't like he was going to walk up to a complete stranger without a little precaution. As he was walking he noticed a young looking blonde gentleman being propped up. As he got closer he realized how handsome this young blonde was. _ This should be interesting._

_..._

After finally getting Matthew back to his apartment, with the help of his new friend Gilbert, Francis was getting ready to head home to face what ever demons awaited him. He was about half way out the door when a shaky, and sweaty, had reached for his arm. He turned his head to see the culprit.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be here alone." the poor Canadian had look positively horrid, his hair was all over the place, his shirt help evidence of him probably puking his guts out, all in all the older man had felt bad for Matthew.

With a small sigh the French man reluctantly agreed. He knew that he should have called Arthur before agreeing but he couldn't let this man out of his sight even for a second. As he walked back into the apartment Francis had felt, and heard, Matthew come up behind him and wrapped his pale arms around the older gentleman's waist.

"Your sexy~" they both had known that Matthew was only saying this under the influence of his drunken mind, but for some odd reason the sound of the younger man's voice had sent a shiver through Francis. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, excitement.

Without thinking Francis turned his body so he was face to face with the obviously drunk Canadian. He didn't know how long he was kissing the man, all the French man knew was that he didn't ever want to stop. With the moans of the other man spurring him on, and with a little help from Matthew, Francis had gotten the young Canadian into bed. And just like he promised Francis stayed.

~EndOfFlashback~

"And that my friend is how me and my dear Matthew came to be." Francis said with a sigh

The three of them had sat there for a good twenty minutes in silence. Both Matthew was in a state of utter shock, because the story his boyfriend had told was 100% fabricated, the two men knew damn well that was not how they met was as red as the **nonexistent **rose that this boyfriend was **not **carrying the day they met, and Francis was a calm as ever.

It was Alfred who broke the silence, "Wow, that was kinda sweet." He was now envying his brother's love life with unfortunately was going a lot smoother than his. _I mean damn how the hell did he get so lucky? _He thought bitterly to himself

"That it is my friend, that it is." was the French man's only response as he looked towards Matthew with a look of ' We'll talk about this later'.

The Canadian sighed and rested his head on the palm of his hand as he looked out the window in thought.

**To be continued...**

**spiffy- there some franada back story (though its not true...I'll post the actual one eventually)**

**For now on i promise not to take FOREVER to update (at least I'll try)**

**Please review and leave any suggestion if you have any **


	6. Chapter 6

**spiffy- sorry for the long wait, this is probably one of my shortest chapters so please forgive me lol**

**I wrote out the chapter but then I forgot to save it so I had to start over...anyway on with the fic...**

...

-_TIME SKIP (LATER THAT DAY)_-

Arthur couldn't place it, but after the 'incident' earlier he's been feeling kind of off. I mean really, right now he should be at home watching over his son while drinking some tea, now instead he's at some mildly sketchy bar drinking his problems away. And where is Peter? The large eyebrow man had asked his, sort of, friends Antonio Lovino to take care of him while he got totally hammered. Unfortunately unlike all the other patrons at the bar, Arthur wasn't a very quiet drunk, in simpler terms he was standing on the bar with nothing on except a black apron. Where he got it, no one knows all they knew is that there is a really annoying British guy loudly complaining about his life and dancing on the bar.

It wasn't until he started to undo the apron did the owner/manager of the establishment decide to step in.

"Mien Gott! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted the man, who just happened to be Gilbert, everybody's favorite albino German, "That's it buddy I think you need to leave." he had managed to get the blonde off the bar top and was now currently escorting him to the door.

...

-_ANOTHER TIME SKIP (NEXT MORNING)_-

When Arthur awoke the next morning he notice two things; one he was extremely hung-over and two there was a very angry-looking French man and a nervous looking Canadian staring down at him.

He tried to sit up but there was something holing him down, he looked and took notice of an incredibly pale arm draped over his abdomen. It only took him a moment to regester what had happend last night, even though it wasn't one hundred percent clear to him.

"So this is what you do when I leave you incharge of our son, leave him at some stranger's place and have sex with someone you probably don't even know?!" It was obvious that Francis was livid, he honestly had tried to stay calm about Arthur leaving their son at some random, well random to him, person's house, but all that calmness went to shit when he saw the man sharing a bed with the blonde with large eyebrows.

Francis's short rant had caused the guy in bed with the Brit to wake up, and when he did he was considerably confused.

"Woah who the hell are these peop- oh hey Birdie!" Gilbert said when he saw the blonde Canadian standing slightly behind a taller French sounding man.

"Um hey Gil," Matthew said awkwardly as he tried not to take a peek at the German's shirtless chest. Now Matthew didn't have any real feelings for the albino German, but he had to admit he had a pretty damn good body for someone who drank like he did.

"Birdie? Are you okay?", Apparently Matthew had zoned out staring a his albino friend's smooth chest without even realizing it. Which isn't the best thing when you're standing right next to your boyfriend.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fin-" the glasses wearing blonde was interrupted, once again, by Arthur who was almost forgotten between the three other men.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing in **my** apartment?," Arthur was in no mood to deal with Francis. He was hung-over, tired and on the verge of annoyed and pissed, "And for the love of god would you please but a god-damn shirt on?" This question was directed towards Gilbert, who just happened to be the only guy not wearing a shirt at the time.

"That's not what you were saying last night," he muttered to himself, well at least he thought.

"Get out!" If looks could kill every person in that room would have been long dead," I swear if all three of you are not out of my appartment in the next two minuets I will call the bloody cops and we can have a repeat of yesterday!"

Most of them got message, except Gilbert, who stopped to ask, "What happened yesterday?", but instead of a response he was met with a shoe to the face and an angry Brit yelling for him to get the hell out.

Finally after all his unwelcomed guest had left Arthur had decided to get up to grab himself a nice cup of tea and enjoy the calmness of an empty room. Well, at least until he heard a knock on the door, totally driving him from his calm state. He got up and sighed "So much for a quiet morning".

...

**spiffy- wow that took 'foREVer' ( hope someone gets the reference )**

**anyway please tell me any suggestion you might have, I'm running out of ideas**

**and because its summer I'll TRY to post at least every other week :) please fav and comment Thanks**


End file.
